


If Only He Just Knew

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [31]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Affection & Attraction, Blushing, But nothing sexual, Cuddling, Especially from each other, Even if he doesn't admit it, First kiss [between them], Franklin's nice, Gay, Hopeful Ending, Internalized Homophobia [referenced], It's a secret though, Kissing, Lamar is soft, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Bonding, Mutual Pining, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Staring, Talking, They have feelings for one another, Warm, [secretly], bisexual guys, black guys getting into a relationship, closeness, drinking alcohol together, gentle touching, just for this one-shot, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: "L.." Franklin was slowly getting close to him again.Now Lamar was just wanting to get away from him. "F, what the hell is wrong with you? I'm not gay, I don't get down like that!" he said to him, within a loud voice and a yell.But his voice sounded different than usual. Like he's trying to convince himself. More than Franklin.×××××××××-------~~~~~~~~~They stay the night together, slowly bonding, and getting closer 💚
Relationships: Franklin Clinton & Lamar Davis, Franklin Clinton/Lamar Davis
Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194852





	If Only He Just Knew

It was cold and dark out, during that night, like more than usual. Although there was a chilly breeze. 

At least it's warmer inside. A nice silence between them. 

These two guys are sitting down on the ground in the living room, in front of a fireplace, while they feel the heat from it. 

That kept them warm now, instead of cold like out there. 

They drank some alcohol, having a few beers and getting slightly drunk together again. There was no tension or a bad mood. They're slowly getting close. Just like they were before. 

Everything was peaceful, calm. Especially with each other. They bonded and talked to one another. It's nice. 

Slowly they got intoxicated. That alcohol had a taste that's bitter yet sweet. 

It's getting to their minds as well. They had feelings for each other, secretly, although neither of them want to admit it. It seemed like. They love each other (they both thought this and about their feelings), but for some reason, they don't do anything about it. They also haven't told one another that ever. It was complicated, a strange and new feeling. That they both felt. 

Franklin thought about all this, of that other dark-skinned male and he seems to have made up his mind, he decided to do something. 

Lamar snapped out of his thoughts. Out of these thoughts in his mind, noticing that this other male was getting closer to him. He realized what was happening as he got slightly startled. A bit nervous. Knowing it, even through his faded and hazy mind. 

"W-What are you..?" What the hell? He never talks like this, that sounded so quiet and very unsure, filled with nervousness as well as being afraid..? This is what he also thought to himself. 

"L.." Franklin was slowly getting close to him again. 

Now Lamar was just wanting to get away from him. "F, what the hell is wrong with you? I'm not gay, I don't get down like that!" he said to him, within a loud voice and a yell. 

But his voice sounded different than usual. Like he's trying to convince himself. More than Franklin. 

Strangely enough, a part of him actually wanted to be close to Franklin. 

It was so strange and very different. 

Franklin finally got even closer to him, so that there was no distance left between them. He pushed Lamar down, slightly getting on top of him. He pinned him there. 

Lamar noticed that, his stare on this other dark-skinned male, while he was lying on the ground and on his back. He struggled against him. "Get off me!" 

"..please listen to me, let me talk." Franklin said to him, sounding desperate. Because he knows that he can't take it anymore. If he didn't tell him now, he felt like his heart couldn't take it no longer. 

"Fine." Lamar said, after he had noticed this from him, he gave him a few seconds longer. He listened to what he had to say. He stayed there, where he was too. 

"Lamar, I really like you. I have feelings for you, I think that I could love you. If you just let me." Franklin told him, with his low voice. 

Lamar blushed at that, a reddish shade on his dark skin, after hearing this. He felt it as his own heart was beating faster. He stared at him, deeply, silently. Into Franklin's eyes. He breathed shaky (out of emotion), in a quiet way. "..I feel the same." he said, in a silent voice. 

Franklin still heard that. He smiled softly, feeling better than ever now. He was also staring at him, quietly, into Lamar's eyes (that he secretly loves, just as much as him). He gets close to Lamar again. He leaned down, over him. 

He watched as Lamar's chest was rising and falling. He kissed him. He felt how soft Lamar's lips were, loving them. 

Lamar hummed softly in that kiss. He would never admit to being soft, because that's just not him, but maybe he will let himself act this way for awhile. Just a bit. He still stayed there, feeling slightly better, strangely enough. He felt loved and it was nice, feeling that. 

Franklin had a smile, in this kiss. He deepened it, slowly. He tasted him, loving that sweetness and alcohol from him. 

Lamar held in a moan, kissing him back too. 

After awhile it seemed, they pulled apart from each other. They were so close that they could feel and hear their heartbeats, just as their breaths mixed together, while they calmed down. Coming down from everything. While being like that, this intoxicating feeling, they also love the high they're in from only kissing one another. 

Franklin leans down and over Lamar again. He kissed Lamar's neck now, gently (like his kiss had been), leaving a slight mark on that dark skin there. He stays even closer to this other dark-skinned male. He loves that closeness and intimacy they had. 

Lamar felt the same way. He let out a hum, a low noise. At feeling that Franklin was kissing on his neck. He almost arched himself and let out a moan (but he held it in, like last time), when Franklin kissed a sensitive part of his darkened skin. 

It was a nice sensation, a bliss better than anything else, from just being there with him and everything during it. 

He was breathing, softer than usual. His heart was calm while beating though. Now his mind wasn't so loud with thoughts. But he was still thinking about him. 

It's very peaceful, especially in that silence. It was between them again now and it's nice. Like always. Nothing bad about it. 

Franklin touched him for a bit, everywhere on him, but not really in a sexual way. He was resisting the urge and temptation to do anything more. He didn't seem to mind, knowing they would do that some other time, for now he just enjoyed this intimate moment with him. 

Lamar shivered slightly as he still blushed again at that. He shuts his eyes for a second. 

Franklin just smiled, when he noticed this. He thought that this other male was being adorable. 

Lamar opens his eyes now. He was staring at him again. 

They both gazed at each other, affectionately. 

Lamar turned around, wanting something. But he was too out of it and feeling shy to ask. Which wasn't like him and he hated it. How he was acting. 

Franklin knows what he wants though, even without Lamar saying anything. He has another smile at this. He lays down with him, next to Lamar. He was also staying there. 

Which Lamar seemed to love, secretly too. 

Both dark-skinned guys are lying down with one another now. They're close again. 

Lamar was blushing at all that, although he smiled as well, feeling happy. Better than he has for awhile. 

Franklin kept his smile. He was wrapping his arms around Lamar, although not tightly but still just enough to feel him. He's holding him close. 

They're cuddling now, snuggling and nuzzling against one another, taking in each other's sweet scents of cocoa butter. They both felt a warm feeling within them. 

Lamar stayed there, with him. His blush darkened. But he was also filled with happiness, feeling loved more than ever. He leaned on him, against Franklin's body. 

He wrapped his own arms around him too. He resisted wanting to close his eyes. 

They stare at each other. They feel a warmth that they both love. Their heartbeats are calm as well. They still cuddled and nuzzled again, their bodies against each other now, close together. 

Eventually, they both closed their eyes, slowly falling asleep. Peacefully even. For the rest of that night, in this nice silence. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this 💙


End file.
